


"Kidnapped"

by Katonica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Kidnapped, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonica/pseuds/Katonica
Summary: Gabriel Agreste, a leading figure in fashion, is hosting a fashion competition during his latest collection release.The theme? "What represents you?" The prize? A day with Gabriel Agreste, learning the trade by the King of Fashion himself.Marinette simply can't refuse. Plus, Alya's threatening to read her diary if she doesn't.





	1. Kidnapped

Marinette walked to the premiere, a pink and rosewood dress gracing her body. She had let her hair down, it barely going past her elbows. It was a new thing for her to try; but Alya had told her to participate, so she went along. The fashion show was one of the biggest, featuring Gabriel Agreste’s new fashion line, and the aspiring fashion designers that were invited to join the competition. Whoever won Gabriel’s best praise would have their clothing featured in the next style magazine, and a day with the designer.

“Marinette!” Alya walked up, adorned with the honey coloured wrap dress (designed by Marinette too). “It’s going to start soon, all designers need to meet Gabriel.” Her friend pointed at a flashy blue door, and Marinette hurried along to the group.

As she entered, Marinette felt overwhelmed as she saw designs of all kinds. Many of which she had to look at twice, each outfit more mind-boggling than the next. There was one boy wearing a knight costume, and another designer wearing polygons. But there we the incredible ones, especially one girl who wore a dark navy ball gown. It was everything her dress wasn’t; sparkling, flashy, extravagant. She was sure she would lose, Gabriel would definitely choose that dress over her simple one.

She took a breath, walking into the fray. “Attention!” One call from the entire group’s idol, the room went silent. They stared up at the stern man, his blue eyes seemingly judging each one of the outfits they wore. His eyes lingered on Marinette’s and the navy blue dress. “And I see our weather girl has joined us.” They faced the ball gown, and with a daunting loom over her head, Marinette realized that the girl in the dress of the famous KIDZ+ weather forecaster.

Mireille Caquet stood calmly in front of the nervous designer, a completely new image to her first appearance in the Competition for the Weather Girl Competition. She had a confident face on, an odd intent in her smile as she nodded to Marinette, who gave a nervous hand wave in return.

“Nice to meet you, Marinette. I don’t believe we spoke in school.” She held out her hand, an invitation to greet the enemy. Marinette gave a nervous smile, shaking Mireille’s hand. She could tell Mireille was judging her dress, quite rudely too. From the confident smile to the way she composed herself, Marinette could tell that Mireille was thinking that she was definitely winning the competition.

She shivered, the eyes that she saw were similar to the ones she saw in each akumatized victims’ eyes. It was like a complete 180 of her original personality; nothing like the person that had made her so likable in the first place.

Adrien walked up, seemingly out of nowhere. “Father, time’s almost up.”

She swallowed, holding a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Adrien was wearing the new set that Gabriel had designed; a black woolen jumper over a blue and white flannel. In her eyes, Adrien looked perfect. Though now, Adrien looked uncomfortable as his eyes nervously glanced towards Mireille who was eying him as if he was her prize to claim. “Hi… Mireille.” Adrien greeted. She gave him a side-glance before sweeping her large dress around to walk away in the other direction.

Adrien glanced at Marinette. “Wow, Marinette! Nice dress, I didn’t know you were a designer.” He had completely forgotten how she designed the cover for Jagged Stone or the derby hat. She expected it, to be honest. She wasn’t very remarkable in anyway, and her dress compared to the other outfits around the backstage was incredibly plain.

But the prompt was to create an outfit that fits you, so she had gone with plain and pink. But Mireille, just the crowd’s approval would give her the win. So why should she even try?

“Hey, you doing okay? You don’t look so good.” The boy wearing the knight costume looked concerned at Marinette as he draped over a jacket for her as she shivered. She hugged herself, looking at the boy. “Yeah, just nervous. Did you see Mireille’s outfit?”

The knight scoffed. “Don’t worry about Mireille’s, worry about your own. Do you have any wrinkles in the dress? Is there any last minute changes you want to add or take out?”

“No…?” The knight nodded, seemingly happier. “Then you’ll be fine, dress girl. You know, sometimes in a room full of crazy, the plain stands out the most.”

She gave him a smile. “Thanks. Do you want your jacket back or…” He shook his head.

“I was planning on donating some of my normal designs to charity or something. I’ll donate this jacket to a princess instead.” She gave a small giggle in reply. “There you go, a laugh. You’ll do great, I promise.” She nodded in thanks, and he moved on to another boy, wearing a jester’s outfit.

* * *

* * *

Above the group, a boy in a jumper and flannel felt his hands grip the railing of the catwalk tighter. He wasn’t sure why, but he had heard everything that the knight had said to Marinette. Princess was to be his nickname for her, and he wasn’t even sure why he was jealous; it was a one-time save that he had done.

“Adrien?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows at his son, who’s knuckles had gone white from gripping the railing too hard. His son raised the green eyes that he had adopted from his mother to face the designer. His heart clenched. It wasn’t that he wanted to dismiss his child, it was the plain fact that his son looked so much like his wife; from her eyes to the beautiful blonde shade of her hair.

“It’s time.” The boy nodded, glancing back down again. Then he left towards the dressing room, doing last minute prep ups before the show.

* * *

* * *

The show was a hit. Adrien modeling most of the outfits had been a hit, especially when Gabriel announced that he had another show for the guests, but to be warned that they were new at the game of design so their outfits may not be what the viewers might want.

The first one out was the girl in the polygon outfit. Many of the critics there had jumped in surprise at the bold outfit, curious to the modern design of the future. Then the jester costume had appeared with the knight that had comforted Marinette. At the end of the runway, the two shared a kiss, washing away all of the jealousy Adrien had held previously. He honestly should have guessed that the two were a couple when he saw the matching costumes.

A girl in a skater costume. A boy in a formal outfit, complete with the top hat and monocle. Another boy in a unicorn outfit, complete with the sparkles and rainbows. A girl who dressed as Wonder Woman, and at least 20 other superhero costumes. There were extravagant outfits, animal outfits, simple uniforms and clean everyday clothing.

* * *

* * *

Then came Mireille. A silent beauty who had seemed to wear the stars, all entrapped in her dress of the night, fit for a girl of sky and storms. She walked like she was dancing each step of the way, her pace a steady gait as if she was another moon orbiting the Earth. At the catwalk end, she swirled around, like the stars rearranging for the spectators who sat in awe of the large satin gown that seemed to float off the ground.

There were several unhappy murmurings sweeping around the crowd. The sweet, young girl who had entranced everyone with her smile before, who had defeated Aurore Beauréal by a landslide had disappeared; overshadowed by someone who was too confident in themselves to relate themselves to the audience. 

"How extra," Alya whispered to Nino, who had been hired to be the DJ. He let out a snort, nearly dropping a record out of the turntable.

"Alya!" She turned to look at him, rolling her eyes as she continued to speak. "Nino, she's wearing a ballgown to a," her finger made quotation marks, "'What represents you?' contest." She paused, her pen placed on her lower lip as she pondered. "Wait, did she even design and make this dress?" Nino's eyes widened at her accusation as they turned their attention back to the girl who wore the night sky.

She made it to the end of the catwalk, smiling confidently at the crowd, her head held up and her brown eyes gazing down on the people of Paris. They felt it; the sudden feeling of being below someone, a new, tyranical ruler. They could do nothing but watch her slowly sway towards the backstage, the movement of each step seeming like elegance wrapped into a single package of the one and only Mireille Caquet. But there was something off about her grace. It wasn’t a steady beat, a perfect graceful move. Like a calm before the storm, Marille’s calm started to crack, as if she was guilty of something that no one but she would know about. But still, the soft swishes of the dress seemed to hypnotize the guests, like a wolf to the moonlight that shone from the skies.

* * *

* * *

Finally, it was Marinette. The knight (still nameless), gave her a thumbs-up. She perked up, letting out a breath. She shook her head, flicking her hair back. She moved towards the curtains, grinning as she felt the cool air brush against her arms. It was like a sudden adrenaline rush. _For your future._ It was her future that was at stake here. Her future life, how she would support her parents… **Everything.**

Her walk was as if she was dancing, to a tempo that didn’t match anything but the golden spark that appeared in her eyes as she gave her brightest smile to the crowd below her. Her dress didn’t carry the stars or the sky, but her eyes seemed to burn bright, purity and nervous confidence glowing in them. It was something that Adrien noticed, something that he swore he had seen before, but where?

Gabriel knew it. The same nervous confidence he had the first time he had presented his first collection and Mireille swore the famous designer offered her a calming smile.

The dress was plain, only at first glance. The knight was shaking his boyfriend in excitement, “Nick, look! The dress has lace on the lighter pink of the dress!” The jester, Nick, gave a jolly laugh. Then they noticed the sleeves; the simple pieces of string holding the dress up for Marinette to show off. The simple dark line on the bottom of the dress, seemingly like a divider for the outfit yet harmonizing the dress in the most subtle ways known to any designer.

The bottom swayed at the simplest of movement from the model, swirling around while the upper part of the dress held firm to her figure. She reached the end of the catwalk. It was as if instinct kicked in; Marinette twirled exactly three times, her hair flying around as she let out an exuberant laugh for everyone to hear. The simple tune of her voice in the most joyful of sounds gave the spectators shivers down their spines and the feeling of elation, like they were exploring the city of Paris with no care in the world. She turned her body to the side, placing her hands on her hips and looked forward with only her eyes. She smiled and her eyes shimmered again before she walked back, with the same exuberance as her excitement only continued to grow.

* * *

* * *

The crowd started to cheer loudly as they could for the nameless girl with the happiness of all of Paris as the pink fabric disappeared behind the curtain. Gabriel noted his cue and walked back to the front of the catwalk, giving four claps before shushing the crowd.

“If that ending wasn’t the best I’ve ever seen, I don’t know what it was then!” The crowd laughed gaily at his joke. “But it’s time for the final vote. Everyone’s design was… Unique, in one way or another.” He smiled uncomfortably at the remembrance of the unicorn costume.

“The three best ideas I’ve seen today are…” His dramatic pause caused everyone to hold their breath, subconsciously or not. Adrien leaned over the edge of the skywalk, hoping to hear and see the winner. “First, Alexandre and Nick.”

The knight and jester walked out, holding hands as if they were about to fall off the catwalk; two halves of one whole keeping each other safe. Then Nick, the jester, leaped up, onto Alexandre’s shoulders. He waved to the cheering crowd from his new seat; his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” The crowd cheered as they saw the girl again. The adrenaline had worn off, Marinette taking a deep breath before she walked out, waving. Before she reached the end of the catwalk, she tripped. The crowd gasped as they waited for the inevitable crash.

But only Adrien was able to see the smile she gave herself as she seemed to fall in slow motion. In a swift movement, Alexandre and Nick held each of her shoulders, inches from the ground. They threw her up, her hair flying as she smiled at the very end of the walk, waving to the crowd.

She gave them both a hug and a ‘thank you’ for not dropping her.

“And finally, Mireille Caquet!” Everyone stood up to cheer for their weather girl, who held her hands in front of her, together. Adrien squinted at what she was holding. Before he realized what had happened, she threw her hands up into the air. Glitter flew out, showering the girl with sparkles that decorated her dress even more. As she reached the end of the catwalk, she gave the people a curtsy.

* * *

Alya nudged Nino, coughing fakely. "What an extra _chienne_." Nino covered his and her mouth, his laughter muffled.

"Alya, watch your language!"

* * *

Gabrielle applauded the winners’ final attempt to impress the crowd. “Incredible!” His smile dropped a second later, causing everyone to fall silent at the familiar cold stare of the man. “Now, Alexandre and Nick.” He faced the couple. “First, congratulations on the relationship. Second, I like the idea of your matching outfits, which can work for many couples. However, you’re going to work on the idea of themes.” They gave him a happy nod, hugging each other at being acknowledged by the famous designer.

“Now, the two I’ve had the hardest time choosing would be Mireille and Marinette. Your outfits are perfect foils of each other, one dark and extravagant and the other light and simple. Mireille’s dress beats Marinette’s by every aspect.” Mireille’s confident smile came back, her eyes alight with the victory.

“However…” The reporter’s grin disappeared.

“My category was ‘What represented yourself’. Mireille, what happened to the shy girl that was first voted to become the winner in the first place?” The girl’s brown eyes started to darken. And Gabriel knew he had won. “No, what I wanted was the shy Mireille’s personality transformed into an outfit, described using fabrics instead of words. Instead, I got an overconfident girl who went too far to impress the crowds around her. So…” He trailed off, his eyes sliding lazily from Mireille’s dress to Marinette’s face.

He cleared his throat. “Marinette. A student who won another one of my competitions, the derby hat.” Marinette squeaked; she didn’t think he remembered that. “Your dress was simple but able to speak to many viewers. We were able to see your excited face, and your clumsiness as you had that…” He hesitated, “Trust fall with our couple over here.” Her face flushed, grinning sheepishly at the two who gave her a thumbs-up. She looked up at Gabriel again.

“So in the final declaration, I would have to say that Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng has won our little competition.” The crowd cheered, Marinette’s eyes widening as she heard the confetti cannons explode.

Even Adrien was having a little celebration, dancing up on the skywalk.

Gabriel shook her hand, giving her a card before leaving the catwalk. Mireille’s eyes narrowed, her head pounding with anger.

* * *

* * *

“Alya! I did it!” Alya screamed as she ran to greet her friend. “Yes you did, Mari! I told you, didn’t I? Oh, you have to tell me what you’re going to do tomorrow!”

Marinette froze. “Tomorrow?”

“Yes, girl! You’re having a full day with Gabriel and… Wait for it…” She gave a dramatic pause, confusing the winner. “Adrien!” Marinette’s confusion dropped to a shocked face.

“Wait, I’m doing what?!”

Alya wasn’t able to respond as they heard a yell. “Marinette!” The crowds all turned to face a girl wearing a collection of fabrics which seemed to be from different outfits. Her mouth dropped in horror; she couldn’t transform anywhere as she would be swarmed with reporters the minute she left the outside.

Alya clenched the chain around her neck as she shoved Marinette outside. “Marinette, run!” Marinette conceded, knowing that Alya would transform into Rena Rouge. She sprinted outside, avoiding the paparazzi as she attempted to find a place to transform.

But before she could, she was scooped up by a black figure and thrown onto his shoulder. “Marinette, do not even think about going in!”

It must have been the stress of the competition or the fact that Chat Noir actually thought she was in danger, but she let out another laugh into the night, making shivers go down the feline’s spine. "Are you trying to look like you captured me?"

Chat Noir still felt the vibration of her laugh on his back. “Princess, you okay?”

“Never been better, kitty!”


	2. Rainy Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has to spend the entire day with Adrien and Gabriel Agreste.
> 
> Not that it's bad- It's just... Nerves. A lot of nerves. 
> 
> Marinette and Nervousness are not a good pair.

“Marinette, come here!”

The girl ran down the stairs and saw her mother holding a box.

“Mom?”

“Today’s the day you’re meeting the Agreste’s, right?”

Marinette’s mind wheeled to yesterday’s events. The fashion show, seeing Adrien, winning the competition, watching Rena Rouge and Chat Noir defeat Mireillable (as the akumatized weather reporter called herself) before the girl managed to get to a helpless Marinette.

Then her brain stopped on one specific scene. When Alya told her that it was today that she was to be learning from the Agreste. “OH MY GOD! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! AM I LATE?!”

Her exclamation made her mother giggle. “That’s why I woke you up early, Marinette. I have this shirt for you,” Sabine pulled out a pink qipao* with floral designs on it, “I thought you could wear this, show off our tradition?”

The blue-eyed girl nodded, grinning as she carefully took the pink shirt from her mother. “Thank you!” She ran back up the stairs, deciding to wear her pink jeans to accompany the lighter tone of the qipao. 

Tom’s large frame popped, scaring the girl as she carefully buttoned the shirt up. “There’s a car outside waiting for you, muffin.”

She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she walked down the stairs. “Thanks, Papa.” He gave his daughter a chuckle, offering her a basket of cookies. 

“I noticed Adrien liked cookies last time.” Her face reddened as she realized it was the cookies that she had made into Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses, the earring and the ring.

She accepted the basket and ran off to enter the car. “Hello, Marinette.” She jumped, her head hitting the roof of the car as she heard Adrien’s voice right next to her.

“Adrien! He-” Before she could finish the greeting, a voice came from the front seat of the car.

“Marinette, right?” It was **the** voice of Gabriel Agreste.

She could do nothing but sound out an ‘mhm!’, starstruck by her hero. Adrien sighed. He could only hope that she wasn’t going to be one of the people that only knew how to kiss ass to gain favour.

* * *

They exited the car at the Agreste mansion. 

“Woah.” Marinette couldn’t help herself as her jaw dropped. It must have been the nerves getting to her from being around her hero and her crush at the same time, but it seemed that her mouth went on autopilot.

“Isn’t it lonely living in such a big house with so little people?” Gabriel and Adrien froze at the same time, their eyes meeting each other in a surprised stupor. 

The man turned around, facing the girl in pigtails. “Come again?”

“I mean, to never allow anyone into the place unless they have your direct approval, which, no offense, but you never meet anyone…” She trailed off. “It must be very lonely in a home that has no sound.” 

Adrien immediately liked her more than he already did. 

This was a refreshing experience for Gabriel. He wasn’t expecting the small, nervous girl to have such a big mouth. “It is a bit, but it’s just precaution.”

“From what?” She asked, her head tilting slightly. “From Adrien being a normal teenager?” Adrien snorted, hiding it as a cough as Gabriel’s eyes went wide. 

“What?”

Marinette’s mind finally caught up with what she had said; her eyes widened, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to say that… I’m digging myself into a deeper grave…” Her voice disappeared, only squeaking at the very end.

He waved off her panic. “It’s okay, you make a good point. You should be a politician.” She shook her head rapidly, mumbling under her breath about Chloe. Gabriel caught winds of it, especially one phrase.

"Definitely not going to be a spoiled, pretentious brat like her."

He chuckled.

* * *

“So why did you become a designer?” Gabriel had asked Adrien to go fetch some of the older sketchbooks from Gabriel’s library, and the older man decided to ask her about small things to pass the time.

Her hand had been tracing the new dress ideas he had, but ultimately scrapped because he thought it took after his wife’s outfits too much. She turned to face him, her eyes dreamy as she lazily looked over all the designs he had over his office.

“It started when my father taught me how to design little drawings on his cakes.” Adrien walked back to the office, only to pause as he heard Marinette discussing normal topics with his father. “A woman with a beautiful dress had come in to pick up her cake for her son. The fabric had only brushed against my hand for a few seconds, but I loved the feeling of it.”

“My mother used to work for her parents, making qipao dresses for the young ladies in Taiwan. So I asked her what the fabric was. She explained to me it was silk.” Her eyes glossed over. “I became obsessed with the dress. So I started to draw it. Every day, every paper that I had access to. So my mother gave me some fabric she had gotten at the thrift shop and taught me how to correctly design and make a dress.”

She paused. “I guess it just stuck.”

Adrien walked in, his mind full of curious thoughts. Why did the dress entrance the girl in front of him so much? He let out a breath of relief as he dropped the books onto the desk. 

The blue eyes of Marinette lit up, glowing with the same nervous excitement the two Agrestes had seen at the fashion show yesterday. “Are these all of your older designs?”

Gabriel nodded, smiling softly as he saw the girl’s eyes shine again with that raw sense of curiosity that he used to possess. He decided to leave the two teenagers alone. What the Marinette had said earlier about him keeping his son from being a teenager… 

Gabriel had to put a lot of thought into that statement.

* * *

Adrien left the room for a few minutes to find the milk Marinette had requested. 

Only a few minutes.

So when he came back a few minutes later than he had hoped (Plagg was starting to tease him too much for his own good), he nearly dropped the cups in surprise. Marinette had opened the books around her in a circle, her finger tracing one of the designs in the old books. Her hair was out of her pigtails and the pink on her clothing was illuminated by the circle of light shining on her. 

“Marinette?” Her eyes snapped up quickly, smiling as she noticed Adrien.

She stood up, carefully leaving the circle of sketchbooks to join Adrien at the small table Gabriel had set up for them. “My father suggested I make cookies since I didn’t know what we would be doing.” She lifted the cloth of the basket, her face slightly flushing as she realized that they were the miraculous cookies. 

Adrien grinned. “A hero fan, are you now?” 

“I mean- They saved my parents.” He shrugged, it was understandable. “Now, dig in. I want to talk to you about some of the designs your father wrote off.” His eyebrows raised at her direct tone, he did as she asked. 

They first discussed the different styles Gabriel had first tried. 

Slowly, the conversation turned to normal life, where they happily chatted about school and their insane ‘obsessions’ about the two heroes of Paris. 

Adrien enjoyed it. 

Much more than anything he ever talked about with anyone else.

* * *

The adrenaline had worn off, and Marinette had fallen asleep, her head laying on her sketchbook which Adrien had replaced with a small throw pillow. He flipped through her book.

Most of the drawings were dresses, but there was a large variety included; jackets, pants, shirts- He paused on one page. It was a derby hat.

There were many scribbles on the pages, which he had to squint to read. 

_What does Mr. Agreste want in the hat?_

_How would Adrien best suit a hat?_

One word circled around many times. **_Feathers_**.

He remembered how excited she was as she handed the hat to him, only to realize he was allergic to feathers.

“Adrien?” He looked up from her notes. Gabriel stood in the doorway, his eyebrow raised slightly at the sleeping girl. 

“She got too excited about your designs. But look at this!” He took the paper Marinette had written notes on and gave it to Gabriel, watching the older Agreste’s face for any sign of reaction.

The man chuckled lightly, a sound Adrien hadn’t heard in the years that his mother had disappeared. “It seems your friend may have yet to stop coming to our home. She has many interesting ideas.” Adrien felt his heart soar.

Marinette woke up with a comfy pillow. Her head snapped up as she remembered where she was at and realized that it was at least 21:00. “Oh my god!” She yelped, remembering her parents. They were still waiting for her. 

“Gotta go, gotta go-” She crashed into Gabriel Agreste. “I’m so sorry I stayed over for so long, Mr. Agreste! I didn’t mean-” Her hero smiled. 

“It’s quite alright, Miss Marinette. I’ll have my son walk you to your place, it seems to be raining.” And as if the weather heard the designer, thunder rumbled.

“No, Mr. Agreste. It’s quite alright, I have my things, I’ll be on my way!” She smiled and bolted out of the mansion, into the pouring rain. She ran under an archway, huddling her small figure over her book.

“Goddamnit.” She muttered under her breath, sighing as she felt her damp hair. Plus, she forgot to bring Tikki, so her Miraculous was a dud.

The rain above her head stopped and Marinette blinked in surprise. Adrien stood above her, smiling sheepishly. “Saw you run out. Thought you’d like some help.” She smiled, standing up from her crouched position.

She held her sketchbook over her head as they walked down the alley. Adrien smiled down at her, seeing her blush.

He couldn’t help but think:

_If it was always like this with Marinette, then I’m definitely going to hang out with her more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author slowly sinks into another writer's block, realizing that there are 15 drafts in her Wattpad and Tumblr accounts combined. 
> 
> Pt. 2 I guess cause everyone likes this story...?
> 
> Ah who am I kidding this is the cringiest bullshit I've seen
> 
> And short. Like, really short.

**Author's Note:**

> The author rushes in, winded and slowly dying, realizing that she should not have run for an hour and a half without a break the previous night.
> 
> What's up, Y'all? So, here's another one from my Tumblr. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Second work, man... I need to diversify. Like now. xD
> 
> Also, chienne is French for bitch.


End file.
